TFA - Legacy
by The Wandering Renagade
Summary: Predacons, creatures of unlimited power once guarded the vast planes of Cybertron. Sadly these creatures became extinct during the Great War, only to be remembered from the stories that was told to sparklings at night. What happens when a group of Autobots stumble across one of these creatures on a small back water planet called Earth? Are the stories accurate? Follows Animated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Bots and Cons, Wondering Renegade here. This is my first fanfiction so be gentle and it will tie in with the Transformers Animated series.**

 **Sadly I do NOT own transformers, I only own my OC's.**

 **follow, rate and** **Reviews are highly welcome, as I'll know if you like it or not. However any Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them.**

* * *

Prologue

Once on Cybertron magnificent creatures lived, unlike the Autobots and Decipticons these creatures were made to specifically hunt and kill. A single one of these creatures could take down many Autobots and Decipticons while a pack could wipe out an entire city with ease. Both sides during the early stages of the war tried to gain control of these creatures believing that by doing so it would give their side the advantage. However the creatures would not bend to the will of others and as a result they would turn on their captors at first chance.

These magnificent creatures gained their title as the most dangerous living creatures on Cybertron. As the Autobots and Decipticons transform into different types of motor vehicles as well as vehicles capable of flight, these creatures took the forms of massive beasts, from the ground based hunters like wolfs and panthers to magnificent griffins and dragons. Due to the beast forms that these creatures held they were the perfect predators.

Despite the power that the creatures processed, sighting were extremely rare as they tended to stay away from the cities. Attacks on cities were rare, with the creatures only attacking if threatened. Some of these creatures have been recorded to protect small cities that happen to lie within their territories from others, the ones that had become feral.

Sadly due to the rarity of sightings not much was known about them. Including the ones that actively protect the cities from the crazed, bloodthirsty ones. These ones retained the ability to transform into robot form, and lived in a civilisation similar to that of the Autobots and Decipticons. Once transformed the creatures maintained the ears, tails and wings from their beast forms.

These magnificent and deadly creatures were called Predacons.

However as the war on Cybertron progressed, sightings of the Predacons increased as the odd ones started to attack scouting groups, completely wiping them out and not leaving any survivors. Others started to group together forming large packs and attacking the cities of Cybertron, killing everyone, no matter what faction they belonged to. Faced with their own extinction the Autobots and Decipticon was forced to ban together and face the threat of the Predacons.

The battles that followed saw major losses from both sides, however as the battles continued, the Predacons despite their power could not actively defeat the combined forces of the Autobots and Decipticons, resulting in their numbers falling.

Slowly over the years the number of attacks declined, followed by the number of sighting. The Autobots stopped their assault in fear of wiping the Predacons out, while the Decipticons continued to hunt the Predacons. Despite the best efforts of the Autobots to stop the Decipticons, Megatron the leader of the Decipticons struck down the last remaining Predacon that was known, a mighty Fire Dragon. With the final blow the species of the Predacons was lost.

The war continued for many years and resulted with the Autobots becoming victorious and Cybertron was once again at peace. The stories of the Predacons was passed from generation to generation but the stories slowly turned in to legends and the legends have now become myths.


	2. The Legacy

**Hello Bots and Cons, Renegade here I managed to ditch the Elite Guards again so I decided to update. The story will truly start next chapter as this on is a flashback, also this flashback is long after the great war.**

 **Sadly I still don't own Transformers.**

 **Faves, Follows and Reviews are highly welcome, as I'll know if you like it or not. However any Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them.**

* * *

Cybertron location unknown.

Darkness slowly descends cloaking the landscape in shadows. A flash of black and yellow fleets across the landscapes and vanishes in the blink of an eye, reappearing further in the distance. The flat planes slowly start to rise, becoming more rugged and finally giving way to the great mountains.

Sparks fly as metal strikes metal, a figure hidden by the shadows leaps from one ledge to another before slowing down and silently stoking towards a stationary campsite. Within the site mechs move around continuing with their given tasks unaware of their hidden observer. A slow rumble rises from the shadows echoing of the sides of the mountain, one of the mechs freezes, looking around with narrowed red optics before shrugging and hurrying off to join his team. A moment later a pair of deep red optics appear in the darkness.

? POV

There are mechs moving like a well-oiled machine but that is not what I'm after, my gaze slowly drifts to the crates that are on the far side of the camp. That's why I'm here. I silently creep around the camp avoiding any sources of light, light is bad, light reveals you to the enemy. Darkness is good your companion, the shield that protects you.

I reach the crates still hidden and crouch down on my legs, my stomach just skims the ground under me. Tail slowly sweeping behind me. It would be easier if I just go in and kill them, but I can't afford my existence being discovered. I'll have to snatch and run, after all I have been away from by den long enough. Slowly edging forward I manage to get a hold of one of the crates with my jaws and started to lift it when the ground to my left explodes, scattering debris over my side and knocking me to the left.

Rising my head, create locked in my jaws, I narrow my optics glaring at the mech standing in front of me. I suspect he was the one that fired at me, if the smoke that is steadily rising from the end of his gun is anything to go by. My left audio twitches as I watch with amusement as his optics widen on me and he freezes. A few tense moments pass as the pair of us watch the other before a second mech walks around the corner.

"Hay Kickback! What's taking so long for the energon?" The newcomer shouts, before freezing as his optics land on my form. Unlike Kickback he recovers, pulling out a gun and firing straight at me.

"PREDACON!" The newcomer yells alerting the campsite of my presents, footfalls sound as I dodge another shoot. Taking my queue to leave I barrel into the mech earning a shout from him as he falls, before sprinting back out of the camp and into the surrounding darkness.

Once again sparks fly as my paws strike the ground carrying me away for the running footfalls. I effortlessly leap from ledge to ledge, climbing the mountain with unmatched speed. I come to a halt on an overhanging ledge cloaked in the pale light of the night, my eyes scan the vast terrain under me for the intruders. After waiting, watching and listening I deem it safe to move on, springing onto another ledge but instead jumping onto the next on I turn to the right and slowly start to move down a sharp decline hidden by the rugged side of the mountain. The main reason I choose to place my den here is that it's hard to locate and near impossible to reach.

Loose scraps of metal fall as I decline down the path, roughly hallway down I sharply turn to the edge of the mountain that I'm currently on, I shift backwards trapping my tail against the face of the mountain. Without a second thought I dart forward, trying to gain enough speed before reaching the edge of the mountain. My front paws reach the side with my claws gripping the edge, my hind legs come to a halt momentarily before launching my form off the mountain side, as I soar through the air I stretch my front paws out.

Sparks fly accompanied by the loose metal that my claws ripped up as I skid onto the adjacent ledge on the other mountain, facing the one I was on. I glance around making sure that my leap hadn't drawn any attention, as nothing suspicious caught my attention I take the short but steep path before jumping the final few ledges, finishing on a larger one leading to a cave that's naturally hidden by the mountain.

My footfalls are soft as I slowly walk into the cave, my shoulders slump, my tail drags on the ground behind me, as the exhaustion of the day washes over me. The narrow tunnel widens into a hollowed out room, at the far end of the room resting of a nest of soft metal is a lone white a blue Predacon. My optics soften as I take in the blue and white form. I'm home.

As my front paws touch the ground of the hollowed out room the other Predacon snaps its head round, growling. The growling abruptly stops as recognition flashes in the other Predacons optics, with a slight flick of one of her audios she places her head back down on the nest. I fully enter the room gently placing the crate on the ground beside her before approaching her.

"How are you feeling River?" I gently run my head against hers before nipping the tip of her right audio. River dislodges me with a shake of her head, she meets my gaze before tiredly laying her head back down.

"I'm fine Shadow. Just tired, that's all" Rivers soft voice fills the room.

I nuzzle River once more before turning and transforming into my robot form, my tail lazily sweeps behind me as I approach the crate. I easily tear into the top of the crate pulling out two cubes of energon, I return to River taking a seat in front of her before offering one of the cubes to my mate. River pushes herself up before transforming, as I watch I catch a glance at the reason why I raid different campsites.

A small white clawed hand meets my black one as I pass her the cube. She slowly rises the cube and starts sipping it. "How is she?"

River sets her cube down, a small smiles plays on her lips. "She's fine, just started to try and move around"

I watch as River turns slightly, reaching behind her and into the nest where her tail is protectively curled around something. Her tail slowly uncurls as she lifts a small black and dark blue figure from the nest and holds it to her chest before once again facing me. As I look at the figure my spark swells with affection as what my mate is holding is the centre of my universe. My daughter.

Placing my cube of energon on the ground I reach out and take her from my mate, settling her against my chest I glance at my mate again as she picks her cube up before continuing to drink from it. Looking down at my daughter I'm meet with a tiny black frame with deep midnight blue front arms, neck and lower jaw. Small claws rest at the end of her hands while a small tail twitches slightly. Unusually her back legs appear to be from her beast form as they resemble small paws, the top of her head is that of a panther with little audios.

I shift her tiny form slightly resting her on one of my arms, before bringing my free hand up and softly running it over the top of her head gaining a soft purr. "You really are one of a kind" I rise my optics to my mate as a question rises in my mind. "Have you decided on a name?"

River gazes lovingly at our child with a soft smile on her face, she then gives a small shake of her head rising her gaze to meet mine. "No, not yet." River and I have been having problems at choosing a suitable name for our daughter, we've gone through many different name but none of the seen to fit her.

My daughter manages to clutch at my hand, her small claws gripping onto the edges of my armour with surprising strength. "We have all the time in the world, we will find the perfect name for our little one" I watch as my daughter realises her grip, choosing instead to snuggle closer to my chest. I look at my mate with a questing look "She still has not open her optics yet has she?" I watch as a sad look forms on Rivers face before she answers.

"No, she hasn't. I'm getting worried, Predacons are normally able to open there optics an hour after they are born. But our little one hasn't and she is almost 3 days old now." Rivers ears have dropped, lead flat against her head as she finishes speaking.

"She's fine River, she just likes to make us wait… What colour do you think her optics will be?" River finishes off her cube, setting it down on the ground beside her before slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I think she'll have the same as you Shadow. The red optic gene is more dominate then the gold one." Before I could reply a soft yawn catches my attention as well as Rivers, we both look down at our little one who is starting to slip into recharge.

"I think it's time to recharge for the night." River moves, standing and retrieving her empty cube and placing it by the crate before transforming into her beast form before settling in the nest on her side. I rise slowly keeping a firm but soft grip on the child, picking my own empty cube up and depositing it next to the crate as well. I place my child with River before transforming back into my beast form and curling in front of my mate, securing our child in between us. I silently watch as our child slips into recharge closely followed by River, just as recharge pulls me into its clutches I whisper "I hope she has gold optics, like you River"

I snap awake bolting up right, the early morning rays filter through the front of the cave. Groggily shaking my head my audios snap forward as I hear the thing that woke me in the first place, the sound of engines. I carefully move away from the nest and head to the mouth of the cave, peering out while being care to stay in the provided shadows.

My spark nearly freezes at the sight in front of me, but the fear that follows prevents it from. The mechs from last night are on the other mountainside searching for something, Me. I turn about to go back in when on the wind, sounds of engines far too close for comfort reach my audios my gaze follows the sounds before widening as I spot the origins of the engines while my frame goes stiff. To my left near the path I took down to reach my den are a group of seekers, drifting closer to my hidden den as they search. Spinning round I silently dart back into the cave.

"River! We need to go now!" The sleepy expression that River wore when I came rushing back in vanishes. She pushes herself up before sitting back on her hunches.

"Why? What's happening Shadow?" Instead of answering her I return back to the mouth of the cave, waiting for her to come up beside me. When she doesn't, I turn looking back at her, River is still sat in the nest with our child resting between her front paws.

"River! We need to go now" I struggle to keep my voice low as my panic rises. River narrows her optics at me.

"What's happening? Tell me Shadowbolt" My shoulders slump when I hear her use my full name, I try to stop my panic from showing in my voice.

"River we need to leave, the den is compromised mechs from the camp that I raided last night have manged to track me back here. A group of seekers are searching just outside, it's just a matter of time before they find the den."

River nods, before reaching down and picking our child up by the scruff, I watch as River straitens leaving the child hinging from her mother's jaws. Nodding myself the pair of us sneak towards the entrance of the cave, River shielding herself by hiding next to me as her armour colour would give her away. We wait tense as the sounds of engines draw closer, a small whimper escapes our child before the pair of us dart out.

NO ONES POV

Sparks and loose metal flies as sharp claws strike metal, the mountains have long ago vanished opening up into vast open lands. Moving with incredible speed two figures run across the grey ground, the first one that's leading is a large black and yellow wolf the other that's following closely behind is a slightly smaller white and light blue panther. In the distance the sounds of engines ring out across the land, driving the two fleeing figures forward.

SHADOWBOLTS POV

We have spent the past two days running, unable to rest and the stress is taking its toll on River. She is slowly starting to lag behind me, the engines of our pursuers are still gaining on us but we must rest or we'll collapse.

My pace falters slightly before changing, my gaze looked onto a small enclave camouflaged by the terrain. My pace slows to a jog as I reach the enclave, River gently places our child down as she reaches me before collapsing, panting hard through her vents. I vent hard panting as I look around the side of our hide.

Out in the distance framed by the horizon, numinous figures approach in our direction, covering the ground and the air, from the distance we should have a few moments to rest before having to move on. Turning I pad back over to River, before gently nudging her. As River lefts her head my spark freezes at the look in her optics.

"Shadow, take her and run." Her voice is soft, almost missing my audios. Rushing forward I nudge her harder trying to get her back on her feet.

"No River! We can **both** make it. You just need to get back on your feet." River sadly looks at me before reaching down and picking our child up. My vision blurs from optic fluid running down my face, Rivers neck shakes indicating that she is straining reaching forward I take her from River. The optic fluid starts to drip off my snout, a small amount landing on my daughters frame. My voice crakes as I try to reason with River.

"River, please. We can make it. You just-"

"No Shadow, you need to take her away from here. Run and don't stop until you are both safe." I shake my head gently, refusing. I can't just leave River here to face the threat, River is my mate, and my best friend I can't just leave her here to offline. River also has optic fluid running down her face, she looks me right in the optics almost begging.

"Shadow please, you must go now before it's too late. We are the last of our kind and I refuse to let our daughter offline before she can live, she is the legacy of the Predacons. Shadow my time is up but yours isn't and neither is our daughters you both must survive. Please give her a chance at living, protect and guide her though her life. Teach her right from wrong, how to live, how to be happy. Please Shadowbolt give her a chance."

For the first time in a long while a small whimper is ripped from my through, I force myself to move to her side rubbing my head against hers as one final goodbye. "I will River, she'll grow and become what a Predacon truly is, and she will grow and make you proud." I have to pause for a moment as my voice brakes. "R-River I love you, you are the best mate I could have asked for. Thank you for being by my side and I'll see you when we are all one."

Forcefully pulling myself away from my mate I dart from the hide sprinting full speed towards the rising sun. I pause a few meters away, looking at River. She is standing by the entrance of the hide, legs struggling to support her. Our optics meet one last time before she howls and charges head first towards our hunters. I sprint as fast as I can towards the sun using the few minutes that River will give for us to escape.

As I race another howl, one of a battle cry sounds accompanied by screams and gun fire. I keep running trying to block the screams, snarls and gun fire out. I glide over the ground before jumping onto a large metal plate that sticks out from the ground, as I go to leap off and continue running I stumble crashing down to the ground as a sharp pain slices through my spark. I shakily rise to my feet and look to where River was, my spark breaking I freeze staring into the distance. She's gone, my River's gone. A small whimper reaches my audios pulling me back to the present, looking down I'm meet with my daughter looking back up at me, red optics meet stunning gold optics. With one final glance in the distance I howl, saying farewell before reaching down picking my daughter up again and racing off with renewed strength towards the sun.

We have travelled for days, covering hundreds of miles and now we are on the edge of a city. I know it's risky but we are outcasts and have no home now. The city itself seems to be that of the Autobots, I believe we'll be safe here as long as I keep my presence secret. I rise my wary optics to the setting sun. Until we meet again I will be waiting for you Riversong, my love.

Feeling a slight pull on my chest armour I glance down at my daughter who's curled up against my chest watching me with curious gold optics. Yes that's it. That will be your name.

"Legacy, Legacy of the Predacons".


	3. Transform and Roll Out - Part 1

**Hi fellow bots and con's I'm back.**

 **I have to admit that I'm surprised that people like my Fic. I like to thank my Fave and 4 followers you have no idea how happy I am.**

 **Any who, this is where the story starts. Next chapter will be on Earth and my other main OC will be introduced. One other thing , Ace AKA Legacy has a great sword that is called New Horizon, and I'll be referring to it as it's name so I hope you don't get confused.**

 **Reviewers**

 **pollyh12: Thanks, here is the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, she will meet Sari eventually. Have to admit I kind of feel sorry for her when she does.**

 **JinxtheHybrid: Thank you so much for your support :) I love the Predacons and had to write about them, Your first Predacon Fanfiction? I hope I do the Predacons justice. "Till all are one" ;). Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go and hide some where to eat my energon cookie in peace.**

* * *

 **Sadly I still don't own Transformers. I also don't own Little Know it all, Iggy Pop and Sum 41 do.**

 **Reviews are highly welcome, as I'll know if you like it or not. However any Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them.**

 **"" - Speaking**

 _ **Italic - thoughts**_

 **Bold - Song**

* * *

Location unknown

Darkness reaches out endlessly across the area, before the sun of a nearby planet rises causing the darkness that once ruled to flee back into the depths of space. Light gently washes over the surrounding area, glinting of a scout ship that was once clocked in the shadows.

The scout ship rests beside one of the moons of the planet, dark grey metal form the body of the ship with a pair of deep black wings that are slightly pointed backwards allowing the ship to effortlessly cut through the air without resistance. On the belly of the ship rests the loading hatch while a large blacked out window covers most of the bridge, hiding the pilot from sight. The only visible weapons on the ship are a pair of rockets under the wings and a machine gun mounted under the front of the ship.

Within the ship the lights remain off, leaving the corridors of the ship cloaked in a low red glow. A beat vibrates through the very walls of the ship, gaining volume and words as the flight deck is neared. The inside of the bridge remains draped in the eerie red glow.

Reclined on the chair is a black and midnight blue femme, currently she is in recharge with her head that resembles a panther slightly tilted forward. Her arms are crossed across her chest, with her claws retracted and her legs that also resemble the back legs of a panther are propped up on the control console. Her tail snakes down the side of the chair, ending with a sharp dagger. The beat of the music doesn't disturb her as every few moments one of her audios flick, closely followed by a lazy sweep of her tail.

One of the monitors to the left of her flickers to life, a small blip appearing on it before almost instantly vanishing. Slowly one by one the other monitors flicker before coming online, with the large control screen lighting up last. As the monitors finish booting up, the music fades as the lights activate vanquishing the red glow. A moment later with the flick of an audio gold optics online.

ACE'S POV

I yawn, stretching my arms over my head as I pull my feet down from the control console. Leaning forward I type on one of the monitors before rising to my feet, as I turn to leave I tap onto the monitor to my right before continuing for the door.

Rising my hand to cover my optics, the lights automatically flick on dispelling the red glow and shadows. I move down the corridor letting my tail lazily swing behind me, the daggered tip just missing the floor. I pass through a door near the rear of my ship, grabbing a cube of energon from storage before swiftly returning to the bridge.

I return to my seat silently as my footfalls are silenced by the pads on the base of my feet, I settle back into my chair ignoring the urge to prop my feet back on the control console. I skim over the monitors once again before turning my music up and untinting the large window. My optics gaze around, pausing on the large sword with a dark purple jewel embedded within the handle that's leaning against the control console before looking out into space and letting my mind wonder.

How long has it been now? Not much has happened since I vanished, however I did come across a small backwater planet. Without nothing to do I decide to hack into one of its orbiting satellites, and this is where I discovered what is known as music. At first I had no idea of what to think of it, but after drifting through space it started to grow on me. Music is not just one thing but instead its many different things known as songs, songs are words that are said in a tune by the artist. My personal favourites include artists called Skillet, Imagine Dragons and Linkin Park.

My thoughts are interrupted when a chime sounds from the console in front of me accompanied by a small blinking light. Carefully reading the given information a small smile graces my face with recognition, leaning forward I answer the call. The screen activates and the form of a large emerald green and dark brown seeker stares back.

"Hey Ace, how are you doing?"

Leaning back I place one of my hands under my chin "I'm fine Zero, nothing of interest has happened. How about you?"

Zero shakes his head slightly "We're fine on this side. Axel and Sparrow are off HQ at the moment dealing with some of the more curious natives of the planet."

"That's good to know, so…anything of interest happen?"

"No Boss, we did have the elite guards pass by but they didn't detect the HQ. So when are you going to come back? It has been a while since the team was together."

My audios twitch slightly at the news on the elite guards, at least the HQs cloaking device is still working. "I can't come back, not yet anyway."

Zero rolls his optics and shakes his head "No disrespect boss but you're hiding from ghosts. There have been no sightings of them and no one knows that you have it apart from you, me, Sparrow and Axel. Maybe it's about time you stop hiding."

"Maybe your right Zero, but what if you're not? What if they did find us? We can't allow it to fall into their hands, not after everything we've been through. Don't worry though, I'll be passing HQ soon and I'll drop in for a reunion."

"Ok boss… I just wish you let one of us come with you, something could happen to you and we are completely unable to aid you."

"Zero listen, I'll be fine you know I've been through harder times then this and survived. Also I need you guys at HQ, Axel is still recovering and you have your sister to look after."

Zero goes to answer but instead sighs "Ok…You win, I'll let the guys know that you'll be arriving soon. Last thing I need is for one of them to shoot you out of the sky. Goodbye Ace I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Zero" I disconnect the call setting down my now empty cube and pull up the data that my ships scanner had collected while I was resting.

I flick through the collected data, however before I can finish I'm thrown out of my seat as the ship suddenly rocks to the side hard. I rise, having to catch myself as the ship is thrown forward from an explosion at the rear. Supporting myself using the control console, I growl at the large ship in front of my own. Reaching over the console I set my ships scanners on the other, yet something doesn't add up why don't they attack again? A bleep rings out indicating that the scan is complete and I read the data. My optics widen while the energon in my veins freeze, they have found me.

Snapping into action I spin round and race towards the door, swiping my sword off the ground as I pass it. I dart down the hallway towards the cargo bay, ducking down to prevent myself from slamming into the door as it opens. I come to a stop in the middle of the room as my eyes catch orange, moving towards it I place my sword on my back before lifting the all spark into my arms. I quickly move to another smaller side door, using my tail to open it I place my cargo into the small area before reclosing the door. I set an automatic timer on my HUD as a last resort before moving back into the hallway.

I slam into the wall as the ship is thrown to the side again, the lighting flickers momently before the silence is shattered by an alarm. Someone has boarded my ship. Quickly accessing a panel on the wall I turn off the ships lights cloaking the hallways in shadows, I also access my music, setting it on a timer while cranking the volume to max. On completion I head down the hallway, blending perfectly with the lurking shadows. As a Predacon I have no problem in seeing in limited light sources, the intruder will hopefully get startled by the music allowing me an opening to attack.

I silently prowl through the ship, audios perked forward twitching with every sound. I keep my head lowered and shoulders squared, my legs are bent slightly with my heels off the ground. My entire frame is tense ready to act in an instance. Moving forward, my optics darts round, held out in a defensive position is New Horizon while the claws on my left hand are attracted ready to strike.

I am heading towards the rear of my ship, when a slight noise by the escape pods alerts me, sneaking into the room I take cover behind a few of the storage boxes kept there. Stood in the middle of the room is a large grey mech, Megatron. I watch as his red optics sweep over the room, causing me to duck down pressing my back against the wall, I quietly vent to calm myself. Megatron is searching for something, and I know exactly what he's after.

Movement catches my attention, carefully looking around the boxes I watch as Megatron goes to leave the room and continue his search elsewhere. As he moves towards the exit, I access my HUD and close the door, effectively trapping him in the room with me. As Megatron turns, optics narrowing, searching. I sneak out of my hiding place and start to quietly circle him. Aided by the numinous shadows within the room I slowly close in on my target, weapon ready.

The atmosphere in the room is heavy, the shadows intensifying the feeling of danger. As Megatron turns again to scan the room, I strike, silently darting forward and slicing down his back with New Horizon. Megatron snarls and swipes his cannon towards where I was, but I'm already behind him again raking my claws over his shoulder.

Megatron swings again as I back off and start to circle him again. Megatron grows as he tries to trace my movements before snarling. "What's wrong, too much of a coward to come and face me face to face?" I bite back a growl and calm myself before darting to him again, Megatron must have caught a glimpse of my armour as he swings his cannon at me. Nearing him I easily duck under the swinging arm, slicing his ankle with my tail, before spinning to a stop behind him and delivering a powerful kick to his back. I jump back, landing silently as Megatron stumbles forward before regaining his footing.

"You're a fool to come here. Nobody leaves this ship alive unless I say so." My voice is cold, calm and edged with a sharpness that could cut through the strongest metal. Megatron turns towards my voice but doesn't attack, _probably smart enough to realise I'm no longer in the area._ I watch as Megatron looks around the area from my procession, crouched on top of the crates. Megatron moves, coming to a stop in front of the large window in the room.

"You call me a fool, but yet you are the one hiding like a sparkling. Taking cheap shots before running back into cover." I smile before jumping down from the crates and slowly approaching him, being careful not to be spotted in the dim light from the window.

"What can I say, I enjoy playing with my prey before killing it." I creep closer, lowing myself closer towards the ground my tail sweeps behind me to keep balance as I prepare to strike the killing shot. However before I can make my move Megatron fires his cannon in my direction, his aim is far off and I watch as the shoot harmlessly flays by me and smashes into the crates. When a vicious snarl comes from where Megatron is standing I realise what his plan was, he was not aiming for me but fired so the light from is shot would give away my procession. I only mage to bring New Horizon across my chest blocking Megatrons punch, however just from the force of the punch I'm sent skidding back a few yards.

I come to a stop in front of the window, the pale light reflects of my armour finally reviling me to my prey. Megatron takes a step forward, optics narrowed scanning me. A slight shudder runs down my frame as Megatron smirks.

"I expected the Autobots to try and keep the All Spark from me, the Elite Guards perhaps but instead I find you. I wonder…were the myths true, were the Predacons truly as powerful as they were said to be?"

Narrowing my optics to slits, I growl as my tail strikes the floor sending sparks into the air. Taking a step forward, the pale light shines over the half destroyed purple badge that rests on my shoulder. Before I can take another step, a small light flashes on my HUD. Crouching slightly I smirk before answering. "We'll see."

I have half a second to turn down the sensitivity of my audios before the ships speakers come to life, blasting music, causing the walls to almost vibrate with the force of the soundwaves.

 **I'm a kid that no one knows, I live a life I never choose**

 **But these thoughts in my mind, Are my own, my own**

 **I'm face to face with the unknown my scary movie will been shown**

 **I've got one evil mind of my own, my own**

Megatron is taken off guard by the sudden blast of sound and I lunge forward before he can recover. I slice the front of his chest with New Horizon, the cut is shallow as I'm forced back to avoid Megatrons arm. Megatron retaliates by firing his cannon at me, I close in on him, dodging two of the shots however before I can strike the third shot clips me on the shoulder, throwing my balance off. Instead of continuing my attack that I planned, I'm forced to quickly change it as I'm not is the desirable procession. Thankfully I manged to regain my balance, ducking just in time to avoid Megatrons attack. Quickly and effectively I drive my elbow into Megatrons rib struts, before following it with a swift kick to his lower back.

 **We take on one another and never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side**

 **But nothing lasts forever when stupid turns to clever why are you surprised?**

 **Little know it all, little know it all, ten bucks in my hand**

 **Little know it all, little know it all, don't cry I understand**

Megatron stumbles forward from the force of my attack but recovers quicker than I expected. I manage to duck his first strike but by doing so I'm forced right into the path of his second one. The pure power behind the punch sends me flying through the air and slamming into the glass of the window, leaving a large crack across the surface. Pushing myself onto my hands and knees I shake my head and blink my optics, its pure instinct alone that has me rolling to the side and away from Megatrons foot as he slams it down, intending to crush me. Jumping up I lunge at him again, I only manage to strike his shoulder as he turns sideways. Before I can react, Megatron grabs me, using my momentum he flings me head over tail into the opposite wall. New Horizon clangs to the ground as I crash into the wall, before sliding down into a heap on the ground.

 **I'm a target of the smart they got ambition I got heart**

 **I'm analysed and tagged before I start**

 **So tell me who can I respect, I fell a leash around my neck**

 **As I find out the shame in the game**

Shaking my head, I watch as Megatron approaches me, I quickly look around for my weapon only to spot it out of reach. Megatron draws closer, cannon charging before he sneers. "I expected better from a Predacon! No wonder your kind is extinct." His shot discharges but misses as I charge him again, appearing in front of him, I strike him twice in the chest leaving a deep cross shaped slash. As he goes to punch me I easily manoeuvre under his arm and around to his back, leaving a deep slash on his calf from my tail dagger as I pass. Glancing over my shoulder I smirk as I see Megatron collapsed on one knee.

 **We take on one another and never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side**

 **But nothing lasts forever when stupid turns to clever why are you surprised**

 **Little know it all, little know it all ten bucks in my hand**

 **Little know it all, little know it all don't cry I understand**

Narrowing my optics and collecting New Horizon I slowly approach Megatron, from past experiences I know that I better finish him. Unexpectedly Megatron strikes me in the chest with a powerful punch, before grabbing me as I stumble back and slamming me into the ground. I lash out, only to get forcefully slammed into the wall that my vision whiten out for a moment. I struggle to rise, with my vision glitching and audios ringing from the blow. I manage to get onto one knee as Megatron closes in on me.

 **And I feel like I'm caught outside the box and I feel like I'm sleeping when I'm not**

 **(Looking for the real thing)**

 **(Looking for the real thing)**

Before I can rise, I am grabbed around my neck and pulled into the air, leaving my feet hinging inches of the ground. Latching my hands around his arms I watch as Megatrons optics narrow into dangerous slits, his gaze flicks over to my shoulder where I wear my badge and he snarls something. Whatever he said I did not hear over the ringing in my audios but I soon understand as his grip on my neck tightens, cutting off my air supply. I struggle, trying to dislodge myself when Megatron loosens his grip.

Something fires from my ship, and from the observation window I watch as the All Spark glides towards a nearby space bridge, with the speed it's traveling at it would be hard to relocate. However as the All Spark nears the space bridge a bright beam of lights fires from the all speak and at the space bridge, activating it. I watch with a slight smirk as the All Spark passes through the space bridge. _Good luck finding it now_.

Megatron snarls intensifying his grip on my neck, I manage to pull my feet up and place them on his chest before electrical energy sparks over my armour lighting the room with a white light. Megatron who was taken off guard by my ability snarls as his is electrocuted by a large mass of energy, pulling out of his grip I land in a crouch. As Megatron stumbles back growling, he activates the sensor on the door directly behind him

 **We take on one another and never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side**

 **But nothing lasts forever when stupid turns to clever why are you surprised**

 **Little know it all, little know it all ten bucks in my hand**

 **Little know it all, little know it all don't cry I understand**

 **Little know it all, little know it all ten bucks in my hand**

 **Little know it all, little know it all don't cry I understand**

My optics widen slightly before narrowing, staying low I dart forward before Megatron can recover and slam straight into him, forcing him towards the open door. Anger rises inside me as Megatron stops just in the doorway and not inside like I had intended, jumping mid-air I deliver a powerful flying kick right in the middle of his chest and Megatron lands on his back, with a crash in the room. Landing just in the doorway I slam my hand on the override close button as Megatron lunges for me. The look clicks on, followed by banging. Swiftly turning I hit the launch button with my elbow and the escape pod shoots into space.

 **You'll never know it all**

Steadying myself on the wall I vent hard, cooling my system I turn of the music via my HUD, before pushing myself of the wall and head over to New Horizon with a slight limp. Just as I attach the sword to my back the ship sharply banks to the right, sending me crashing into a wall. Pushing myself upright, I quickly send a command to the door to open, and using the wall as a support I limp back to the flight deck. Ignoring the warning messages flashing across my vision.

Upon reaching the flight deck I'm greeted by a sharp, bright white light. Leaning against the doorway I narrow my eyes trying to see through the front window, squinting I manage to make out the problem, it seems that after transporting the All Spark the space bridge did not close and now my ship has been caught in the gravitational pull.

I stumble forward towards the control console, hissing as pain flares up my right leg. Gripping the side of the console I set the ships thrusters into reverse, trying to hopefully get out of the pull before I'm pulled into the space bridge. However warning messages flash on the screen informing me that the ships thrusters have been destroyed and the engine has suffered heavy damage.

I'm thrown over the control console slamming down in front, as the ship jolts forward. I push myself up and set leaning against the control console, as more warnings flash and my vision starts to dim. I watch as the light intensifies, I manage to get out one word before everything goes to black.

"Scrap."

* * *

 **A/N I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'll be unable to update for two weeks.**


	4. Transform and Roll Out - Part 2

*** Guiltily looking at the ground while duck taped to a chair*** **Hi Guy's Wanderer here, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but life got in the way. Heh turns out Ace was not happy so she dragged me out of bed to update this.**

 **Don't worry I'm halfway through the next chapter so once I've done it and checked it I'll post it.**

 **Favs, follows and reviews are welcomed, Flames will have sausages roasted over them. *For some reason I can't find the marshmallows anywhere**

 **Guess what? I still DON'T own Transformers, But I do own my OC's.**

* * *

 **same as before**

 ** _thoughts_**

 **"Speaking"**

* * *

Earth – 50 years later.

The sun rises over the horizon forcing shadows to retreat the sky slowly changes from black, to orange then dark blue and finally light blue. Settled on the edge of the town framed by the forest stands what use to be a farm house but now a cosy family home.

Light filters through the dark black curtains and into the bedroom, revelling a dark wooden closet and chest of draws. On the wall a large TV hangs with a game console sat on the shelf just under it. Against the back wall, under the window a single bed lies, covered in black sheets. On the floor by the foot of the bed a dark red throw sits in a heap, with only a corner remaining on the bed. The covers of the bed shift and a glimpse of white hair can be seen before disappearing under the covers again

Demons POV

I groan as the light shines in my eyes pulling my quilt up and covering my head with it. I lay there a few more moments staring at the ceiling before flinging the quilt back and stumbling out of my bed. I yelp as I get caught in the red throw on the floor and fall face first on the cold wooden floor. I sit up rubbing my nose and give the throw wrapped around my legs a death glare. After freeing myself I open my door and head down stairs.

After getting myself some breakfast, I sit on the sofa and flick the telly on. After finishing I head back upstairs to get ready. Yawning I walk in to the bathroom and look in the mirror dull red eyes look back, splashing water on my face I brush my teeth. Once finished I change in to a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, slipping on my black and deep red hoodie and finishing with my black and gold ankle high trainers. I swipe my black I Phone and overhead headphones on my way out.

I make a quick trip back in the kitchen to grab my lunch before leaving the house, locking the front door and securing my bag I walk down the dirt track until I reach the road. Pulling my headphones on top of my head with one hand I quickly shuffle through my music with the other, deciding on The Night by Disturbed, I stuff my I Phone into my hoodie pocket before I head down the road to school.

The walk to school is uneventful as I reach the front of the gates the school bus pulls in front of me, the door opens reviling my teacher.

"Oh Demon! There you are. Come on were are going on a field trip."

Staying quiet I step onto the bus, ignoring the looks I receive I move to the back of the bus, setting down and pulling my feet on to the chair I stare out the window as the world passes by.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the bus pulls to a stop outside Sumdac robot plant, after exiting the bus I find out that the trip is a tour of the plant, staying at the back I slowly follow the others inside the plant. After around an hour of looking around I grow bored, and with the tour guide busy I sneak off.

I pause my wondering to lean against a wall pulling my I phone out of my hoddie, after looking through my music I decide on Danger line by Avenged Sevenfold. I pull my hood up and push off the wall, continuing down the hall.

Taking another turn I bump into somebody, looking up I see what resembles a security guard. Stumbling back I turn and dart down the corridor before he can react.

"Hey Kid! Stop!"

I continue darting around the corners avoiding people before spotting a lift. Skidding to a stop, panting slightly I slam my fist on the button, tapping my foot while waiting. As soon as the door opens I slip in and press a random button. Leaning back against the wall, I wait for the left to stop. The lift comes to a stop and the doors open, I peek out making sure that nobody around before stepping out and going right.

I start to softly hum as I pass through another room, unlike the ones on the floors above these ones are abandoned. I jump as something brushes past my leg, looking down I spot a small robotic dog with a security key in its mouth. Kneeling down I manage to grab the dog before it can run again. I run one of my hands over its head before lightly pulling on the card, a smile pulls at my lips as the dogs pulls back harder.

"Hey, you got him! Thank you"

Turning around my eyes land on a young girl as she comes to a stop in front of me, the young girl has a darker skin colour then mine, with brown eyes and red hair tied up in pony tails. She is dressed in a bright yellow dress and shoes.

"Thanks for catching him, I been looking for him for ages. I'm Sari, what's your name?" I stare coldly at Sari as she holds her hand out smiling, as I go to give Sari the dog the building shakes from what I suspect was an explosion, I fall against the wall still holding the dog while Sari falls on the floor. Leaning against the wall, blinking the dust from my eyes the lights suddenly go out, I push of the wall as Sari dusts herself off.

"What was that?" I look around as the loose dust settles, glancing sideways at the kid I take in her wide eyed look before turning and heading back towards were the lift was, hopefully I'll be able to retrace my steps.

"Come on kid." I jerk my head down the hallway, before walking off. Moments later I hear footsteps running up behind me.

Thankfully the building wasn't too badly damaged and thanks to Sari we managed to find the stairs and exit the building without getting hurt. Upon pulling open the door and stepping out a pair of cars pull to a stop in front of us. The first is a small yellow car with black racing stripes running along its top, while the second is a large green S.W.A.T van.

My eyes widen as I catch a glance inside the yellow car, instinctively I take a step back as I see that nobody is behind the wheel. The two cars start to talk to each other and drive closer to me and Sari, I jump slightly, flinching as Saris scream pierces the air. Following my instincts, I spin around and take off down the road after Sari. "Hey kid! Wait up!"

Sari looks behind before frantically waving and shouting at me. "Hurry! They're right behind you!" Risking a look over my shoulder I spot the two cars right on my heels. Looking around I notice that we are running past were the police are keeping people back at, encouraged by the steadily growing engines I take a sharp right and race towards the crowd of people.

I stumble to a stop, gripping the side of an ambulance to stop myself from keeling over. I double over breathing hard before a hand grabs my shoulder. Spinning around my back hits the ambulance and my eyes narrow at the police officer stood in front of me. "Easy kid, you need to move back to where it's safe."

Gripping my side I hiss as pain flares with each breath. Taking a shallow breath though my teeth I nod before following the officer towards the large crowd of people. I pause mid step, before sharply straightening up and scanning the crowd. Where's Sari? Turning I scan the area, looking for the familiar red hair. My heart quickens as I notice the large slug like thing near Sumdac robot factory. However my worry is not from the creature but for Sari, who is currently running right towards the thing. "Sari! STOP!"

I hear Sari yelp as she runs into one of the creatures many tentacle like appendences, I watch as the appendence slowly approaches Sari. Gritting my teeth I race forward, vaulting over one of the police barriers and rushing towards Sari. Just as I pass a fire truck, that was probably abandoned by its driver the tentacle wraps around Sari, lifting her up into the air.

I duck as one of the tentacles sweeps over my head, sprinting forward, I lunch myself towards Sari. Sari desperately reaches for me but I come just out of her reach and start to fall back to the ground, before I can hit the ground I grab onto another tentacle and pull myself up onto it.

Quickly pushing myself onto my feet I run along the length of the tentacle towards Sari. Sari spots me as I approach and shouts, as I near her I jump off the tentacle and towards Sari. The wind is knocked out of me as I collide with the tentacle wrapped around sari, I cling onto the tentacle as Sari grabs onto the back of my hoddie, trying to pull me up.

As we are lifted higher into the air the tentacle that's holding Sari shakes, causing Sari to lose her grip on my hoddie. Sari screams and I yelp as I suddenly plummet towards the ground, my left hand manages to get a grip on the tentacle and pain flare up my arm as I hang from the tentacle.

"Hold on!" looking up I meet the terrified eyes of Sari as she reaches her hand out to me. I reach up grabbing the tentacle and slowly, painfully start to pull myself back up towards Sari once I'm within reach Sari grabs onto my hoddie again and helps to pull me up.

Once up I swing one of my legs over the tentacle before crossing my legs anchoring myself to the spot, before trying to pull Sari out of the tentacle. Deciding that simply pulling Sari out is near impossible, I dig my nails into the tentacle and try to somehow loosen its grip. "Cool!" Eyes narrowed in confusion, I look at Sari who is looking towards the ground with amazement, following her gaze and my eyes widen at the sight of four robots.

Suddenly the tentacle that I'm sat on jerks to the side, dislodging me and dropping Sari. Grabbing onto the tentacle I push my upper body over the top of the tentacle, gripping onto it with one hand while reaching towards Sari with the other. Reaching out I try and grab Sari before she can fall, our hand graze each other as she falls past me screaming. "NO!" Shifting my grip, I dip down enough and snag her hand. Pain racing up my arms as I hiss, trying to support our combined weight.

Slowly my grip on the tentacle and Sari starts to weaken, gritting my teeth I look between the tentacle and Sari. "Just hold on kid, just…hold…on" I close my eyes and clench my jaw as my grip starts to loosen on Sari and she starts to slip.

My eyes snap open as Sari slips from my grip and falls screaming towards the ground. "Sari NO!" I watch in horror as Sari falls, before she hits the ground the yellow robot catches her and runs back towards the others. I breathe a sigh of relief and reach up, grabbing the tentacle with my other hand. Before I can pull myself up the tentacle flicks, sending me flying high into the air screaming.

The world turns into blurs as I soar though the air, from this height I'll die and they'll be cleaning me off the sidewalk once this is over. I choke back a scream as I'm slammed into something hard, not concreate but metal. Opening my eyes I look up into the visor of the black and gold robot, I'm jolted again as the robot lands on the ground a good distance from the slug like creature. I hiss in pain as I'm passed to the yellow one who then runs into an indoor multi-storey carpark.

As the yellow one enters the carpark I quickly jump out of his arms, landing in a roll on top of a car and sliding off the cars bonnet. Using the side of the wall of the carpark I wrap my arm around my side while looking out.

"I'm an Autobot." I turn watching the yellow robot or Autobot talk with Sari, Sari glances my way before walking towards me. I turn and Sari pauses in her approach as buzzing reaches our ears, suddenly small drones dart into the carpark and starts to shoot at the yellow Autobot, I duck out of the carpark shielding myself with the wall of the building looking in. Sounds of fighting draw my attention to the other three robots.

I watch as the green one fires what looks like a wrecking ball into the slug creature, only for it to get stuck inside it. The green one starts to get dragged towards the creature, by the wire that was connected to the wrecking ball. The red and blue robot uses a grappling hook to try and help the green one pull out the wrecking ball. Suddenly the pair is sent crashing to the ground as the wire is cut, the black and gold robot lands in front of them. I watch as the black and gold one jumps into the air slashing through the tentacles, however the slug creature overwhelms the robot and wraps a tentacle around the black and gold one before pulling it into its body.

 _Hang on did the slug thing just eat the black and gold one?_ I hear as the red and blue one shouts Prowl out. _Prowl? Could that be the name of the black and gold one?_ A sharp noise slices through the air, turning I watch as the yellow Autobot shoots down the small drones all the drone fall, surrounding Sari. Careful not to trip on any of the downed drones I make my way towards the pair. "Err, I think you friend may of just been eaten." The yellow Autobot quickly moves around me and Sari and exits the carpark, heading towards the others.

Turning towards Sari I watch as she steps in front of me. "Hey are you alright?"

I nod "Yeah I'll be fine, just a couple of bruises that's all." Sari nods, tears running down her face. I flinch as she suddenly hugs me, burying her head in my hoddie.

"Thanks for coming to help me." I awkwardly pat the top of her head before stepping back.

"No problem kid, I just couldn't let you get hurt." Sari nods wiping the tears off her face before turning and running up the slope heading towards the top of the carpark. "Hey kid! Where are you going?" I shake my head as Sari vanishes up the slope, breathing deeply, happy that the pain isn't too bad I jog off after her.

I catch up to Sari as she approaches the edge of the top floor of the carpark, looking over the edge I spot the robots fighting the slug creature. The yellow one transforms into the yellow car and drives into the carpark, while the other two continue to fight. I gasp as the slug creature grabs the other two before eating them. _Really? What is it with this thing and eating things?_ My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a rapidly approaching engine. Turning sideways slightly, my eyes widen as I spot yellow, quickly grabbing Sari I drag her back from the edge just as the yellow Autobot shoots off the roof, transforming before flying towards the slug creature. I watch as the yellow Autobot flies straight towards the slug creature and… flies right into the slug creature mouth. I have to restrain myself for face palming. _Oh come on, really? Why would you fly right into that things mouth?_

A few moments later the slug creature is electrocuted before turning into dust. "Bumblebee!" I turn towards Sari. _Bumblebee? Who's that?_ As the slug creature turns to dust the rest of the robots fall to the ground, Bumblebee, I think landing on top of the green one. I flinch as the wrecking ball lands on top of Bumblebee. Scanning the area below me I spot Prowl lying on the ground with the red and blue one walking towards him.

Sari suddenly vanishes from the corner of my eye, turning I spot her racing back towards the ramp. Quickly running after her, I manage to catch up to her as she is running down the ramp. Keeping pace with Sari the pair of us exit the carpark.

Once outside I roll my eyes as Sari runs up to Bumblebee, quickly I speed walk over to her stopping just behind her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bumblebee is that you?" Ignoring Sari for a moment I look past Bumblebee, spotting Prowl before Bumblebee spins around, facing us.

"Sari, is that you?"

Sari races towards Bumblebee. "Oh my god! That was so amazing, I'm freaking out! You saving me from that monster that was great!"

"Sari take it easy, my friend is hurt real bad. I have to go" I take a step closer

"Is he going to be alright?" Before Bumblebee can answer, Sari runs and opens the side door and climbs in. I watch as Bumblebee transforms the car door into his arm, preceding to grab Sari and dropping her on the ground. I groan, dragging my hand over my forehead as I walk over to Bumblebee as Sari tries to climb through the window.

"I said roll out Bumblebee!" Bumblebee spins around blocking me and Sari from the fire truck, which had just spoke.

"You can trust this face can't you?" Narrowing my eyes I glare as Sari disappears into the interior of the car despite his protests. Huffing to myself I walk over to the door, leaning through the window I go to grab Sari but I'm surprised as she grabs the front of my hoddie, before pulling me inside the car.

"Yes!" I set upright, shooting a glare at Sari. I watch as Sari lies down in the seat, whispering something. Straightening my hood, I place my headphone more securely around my neck before grabbing the seatbelt. Just as I finished with my seat belt Sari says something that catches my attention. "Err are we going to be able to breath down there?" I glance up towards the windscreen and see water splashing over it.

"Oh sure!" Curling in the seat I duck down, leaning against the back of the seat I watch as the water runs over the windscreen. _Oh good-._

Before I can finish my thought, Bumblebee interrupts me. "What's breath?" _oh great!_

Currently the two of us are hiding in Bumblebee, rising my head to look out from the side window I quickly scan around the large room. The other Autobots are here including a white and red one, the small group is crowded around a table that Prowl is lead on. Looking to the side I watch as Sari stands on the seat, using the steering wheel to balance her and looking out of the windscreen. Silently cursing to myself I quietly undo my seatbelt before leaning over to grab Saris leg and pull her down. The seat the Sari is stood on sharply moves, knocking Sari down on her back and the seatbelt wraps itself around her.

"Thanks Bumblebee" I keep my voice down so that I don't alert the others.

Sari struggles hitting Bumblebees door open. Bumblebee starts to drive back and forwards while I cling onto the seat, unfortunately the movement causes Sari to slip out of the seatbelt. Before I can react I'm thrown from the seat and into the glove compartment, thankfully my yelp is drowned out. Sadly it's drowned out by Sari slamming into the car horn.

"Bumblebee! Transform into robot form" keeping my hands over my ears I peer over the dash of the car, watching as the other Autobots hold their hand over their ears. I lose my balance as Bumblebee moves, I fall to the side slamming into Sari before getting thrown out of Bumblebee and down some kind of shoot.

I slam hard into the ground on my back, I only manage to yelp slightly before the air is knocked out of me as Sari lands on top of me. I hiss as Sari pushes herself off me and walks off to the side. Lying there for a long moment I push myself up before standing rather unsteadily on my feet.

"Wow!" turning to the sound I follow it, I find Sari stood in front of some kind of box with a blue glowing circle inside. A weird light emits from the box scanning me first then Sari, settling on the key card around her neck. With a harsh light the key card morphs into what resembles some kind of key. "If you miss this up, you owe me my security deposit."

The sudden feeling that I should move cloaks me, without thinking my legs move. I dart just as Sari is lifted off the ground "Whoa!?" turning I see that it's the red and blue Autobot that has picked Sari up, I continue to back up away from the robot when my back hits the box from before. I quickly dart to the right hoping to escape into the numinous items in the room and hide, surprisingly the red and blue robot is fast and snags me by the back of my hoodie.

"How did you get aboard this ship?"

"It followed me home, can I keep them" I glare at Bumblebee as he stand next to the fire truck. Looking down I try to judge the distance, wondering if I should wiggle out of my hoodie and jump down.

"Hey we are not it's. We are she's" The fire truck continues talking to bumblebee and ignoring what Sari said. I'm too busy weighing the pros and cons of jumping from this height to really pay attention to what's going on. Suddenly the room is filled with a beeping sound that's coming from the fire trucks arm.

"Prime you better get up here right now" The voice echoes across the room. Next thing the fire truck, Prime it think turns, still holding us and exits the room.

I find myself in the same room that we were in while hiding in Bumblebee, something is wrong. Scanning around I spot the red and white one working franticly on Prowl. Growing more uncomfortable by being dangled, I decide to take the risk. Slipping out of my hoddie and disconnecting my headphones I jump down, landing in a forward roll to stop myself from getting hurt. Sari is placed on the ground by Prime before she follows Bumblebee and Prime into the room. I trail in behind them after collecting my hoddie and slipping it back on and pulling mu hood up again.

I stop beside Sari who's standing next to the table, taking a step back I bend my neck trying to see what's happening. The key around Saris neck lights up and starts to float, before dragging her forward. As she is dragged closer to the table Bumblebee picks her up and places her on the edge of the table. I start to move backwards, trying to see I stop standing on my tip toes before huffing but before I can move further back I feel a grip on the back of my hoodie, causing me to tense. I'm lifted off the ground and placed on the table as well, I shoot a quick glare at Prime despite the fact that he can't see my eyes before looking back at Sari. Sari is pulled along the table until she is stood on Prowls chest, I watch as Sari places the key within Prowls chest and the surrounding area lights up. Lowering my head slightly I squint at the light before it disappears along with the damage on Prowls chest. Prowl sits up, rubbing the side of his head before speaking. "That is quite the cure."

I shift my feet as I slowly become uncomfortable, _How long has it been since I was around this many people?_ Letting my eyes wonder I duck my head, hiding a smile as I spot the white and red Autobot staring with his mouth hanging open.

Bumblebee continues to stare at Sari before asking "Can all she's do that?"

I shrug softly, shaking my head before answering quietly "I don't think so."

"Even I don't know how I did that" Sari adds while looking at the key.

Suddenly getting the feeling I'm being watched I slowly rise my head looking around. I snap my head back down before slowly walking to the end of the table as I notice the white and red Autobot watching me.

Sari and the Autobots, excluding the white and red one who's still watching me, continue to talk only to be interrupted by alarms that cause me to jump out of my skin.

Sari looks to the large screen, watching as search drones scan the water. "I think my dad's looking for me."

The Autobots take a step back as Prowl stands up, the red and white Autobot picks Sari up and goes to grab me as well. Before he can grab me I jump off the table only to be caught by Prowl before I can hit the ground. I am placed on the ground as the white and red Autobot places Sari down before transforming into an ambulance and opening the doors for us. _Oh great. Here we go again…can't I walk?_

I sign as we leave the water, I still have no idea how we didn't drowned while under water. The doors pop open and we climb out, before the white and red Autobot transformers along with the others.

"Don't worry humans don't normally blow up thing with them symbols on the side" I watch Sari a moment before looking around. _Maybe I could._

The red and white Autobot looks at the crosses on his shoulders before looking back at Sari "Really and here I thought they made me an easier target"

Sirens ring out and we are surrounded by the police along with two other people and a guy with yellow hair and the other with black hair with a bit of grey running down the front.

"Put your hands were I can see them" Feeling the growing panic rising inside me, I grab my headphones, pulling them over my ears before grabbing my I Phone out and flipping my music on.

Bumblebee leans over to me and Sari whispering "Why do they want us to do that?"

Sari shakes her head and put her hand up, a moment later all of the Autobots have put their hands up in the air, I place my I Phone back into my pocket followed closely by my hands. The black haired guy runs forwards saying something and hugs Sari.

Sari tells the Autobots that they can put their hands down. _Maybe I should._ Looking around I start to shift back. _Ok here I go._ As I turn to leave I'm snagged on the arm by Sari.

The next day I hide partly behind Prowls leg, trying not to be noticed as the camera bots fly around taking pictures, I pull my hoodie further down on my face and lower my head as one of the camera bots flies right by me.

After the service Sari once again pipes up "I'm Sari, I already know Bumblebee but who are the rest of you?"

All the Autobots introduced themselves Bumblebee is of course the yellow car, the green S.W.A.T van is Bulkhead, the fire truck is Optimus Prime, the bike is Prowl and the ambulance is Ratchet.

Its bumblebee who speaks up next "So who are you?" I look up feeling their eyes on me.

Sari tilts her head slightly looking at me. "Oh yeah, you never told me your name."

Sighing I half whisper "I'm Demon."

Unaware to the crowd of people and the Autobots. A pair of deep gold optics silently watch, observing the new arrivals.


	5. Transform and Roll Out - Part 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Reviewers**

Guest: I feel bad for Legacy when she meets Sari, as Legacy is more of a quiet lone wolf. Saris energy will probably annoy Legacy. ;)

OrionStartraveler: Yeah Skillet is one of my favourite bands.

* * *

Location – Earth

Demons POV

I gently place my head down on my desk and groan, I met the Autobots yesterday, and now everybody form school wants me to introduce them to the Autobots. I hate this and I wish they will leave me alone but at least it's Friday. I don't care that much as I know that the Autobots and Sari has probably already forgot about me. The bell goes off and I grab by backpack and walk out of the door before anyone else.

I manage to get outside into the school yard before an older lad with dark brown hair walks over to me, followed by his friends. "Hey I saw you on telly last night. Anyway I think you should introduce me and the guys to the Autobots." Ignoring him I continue towards the back of the yard sadly he didn't take the hint. "Hey! I'm talking to you freak. I know if you introduce us them we'll not bully you again."

Walking past the small group I put my headphones on, careful not to cause my hood to fall. As I'm flipping through my music, my I Phone is suddenly snatched out of my hand. Slowly lifting my head I coldly glare at the lad in front of me. "How about you introduce us to them and I'll give you this back." I watch as he waves my I Phone in front of me.

Anger surges through my body and I tense, my voice comes out calm, cold and dangerous as I glare at him. "Give it back…now."

The boy laughs crossing his arms over his chest before smugly answering "You'll get it when I-"

He never gets to finish his sentence as my fist smashes into his face, knocking him to the ground. His friends back off as I pick up my I Phone, tucking it back into my pocket. Turning I walk off towards the school gates.

"Demon! Get over here now. This instance." I walk out the gates, ignoring the teacher and head towards the park. Last thing I need know is to explain why I walked out of school and knocked a kid out to my Aunt.

Twenty minutes later I arrive at central park, cutting across the grass I head straight over to the trees before choosing one on the edge and quickly climbing up it. I pull myself up onto a branch that can hold my weight, leaning back against the rough bark I pull my I Phone out. Once decided on a song I attach my headphones, pulling them on over my head and resting back against the trunk. I quietly gaze at the sky though the leaves, before closing my eyes and sighing.

Sometime later, a weird prickling sensation spreads across my skin. Pushing my hood and headphones down, I sit up looking around. A falling leaf catches my attention, my eyes narrow in confusion as there is no wind so what disturbed the leaf?

"Demon?" Jumping slightly I look down towards the voice below the tree. Sari stands, looking up at me with a wide smile. "I thought it was you."

Turning my head slightly, I pause as I run my hand through my short wild hair, suddenly realising that my hood is down. Quickly grabbing the front of my hood I pull it up once again hiding my hair and eyes before turning to face Sari, letting one of my legs hang over the edge of the branch. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school or something?"

Sari shakes her head, placing her hands behind her back and slowly rocking on her feet. "No. I'm home schooled. What about you?"

Turning, I throw my over leg over the branch, holding myself up by my arms I place one of my legs against the tree trunk before letting go of the branch and jumping down. I land easily before walking up to Sari, who's watching me with a look of shock. "No school finished early today." I rub my left hand over the back of my right, feeling the graze over my knuckles.

"How did you do that?" I blink in confusion as Sari continues to stare at me.

"What?"

Sari gestures to the tree. "How did you jump from that height, without not getting hurt?"

I shrug it off. "It's not as hard as it looks."

Sari nods, looking back at the branch I was sat on before her eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I was going to meet the guys" I flinch as Sari grabs my arm, dragging me behind her as she walks off. "You should come to."

Digging my heels into the ground I manage to stop Sari dragging me any further. "Hey kid, quit pulling. I want to keep my hoodie in one piece. And what guy's?"

Sari looks over her shoulder innocently. "The Autobots duh." I groan as I'm once again dragged behind Sari.

I end up walking beside Sari, to save my hoodie from being ripped but still Sari refuses to let go of my arm. "Hello Sari, Demon." Looking ahead, I spot Optimus standing in front of us. Sari finally realises my arm as she is picked up by Optimus and placed on his shoulder, I wave my hands and shake my head as he goes to grab me. Optimus seems confused but doesn't question me on it, after looking around I reluctantly lean against his leg.

I listen to the conservation between the two, the conservation ends up turning to human children after Optimus explains about something called the All Spark. "Human children inherit different things from their parents" I glance up looking at Sari as Optimus nods "We inherit hair colour and eye colour from our parents, I have my dad's eyes"

Optimus pauses for a moment before questioning "Can humans have any eye colour? I've seen them with many different hair colours" I move away from Optimus's leg, rolling my shoulders as they start to ache before looking up at the pair.

"No. humans normally have either brown, green or blue eyes" Optimus seems to think about this a moment before lowering his vision to me.

I step back as Optimus crouches on one knee, placing his hand flat, palm up in front of me. Sighing, I shrug before climbing on the offered hand. I easily step off the hand and onto his other shoulder, with my feet slightly apart keeping my balance. Optimus stares at me for a long moment before finally talking. "So why do you have red eyes?"

I stiffen as fear races through my veins, becoming extremely uncomfortable, I lower my head looking towards the ground while biting my bottom lip. My mind races to the best way for me to get out of this situation, settling on jumping down despite the injuries that I will gain from doing so. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." My eyes snap back to Optimus as he looks at me.

Looking at my feet I sigh before looking at Optimus "No it's alright, you're curious. It's just…" swallowing the lump in my thought I continue "I'm albino, it's a condition that I was born with." I bite the inside of my mouth, waiting for the harsh words and taunts that I knew was coming.

Sari speaks up, looking from the comer of my eyes I can just about make her out, leaning forward while holding onto the side of Optimus's head. "Albino? What's that?" I don't allow my fear to show through my voice.

"Albino is a condition that people can sometimes be born with, but it's extremely rare." Looking towards the pair I notice that they are both looking at me curiously. "Being Albino means that you have no colour pigmentation in your body." Reaching up with one hand I pull my hood down, watching as Saris eyes widen. "That's why I have red eyes, however only part of my hair was affected." I pull my hood back up before finishing "A lot of people don't like me because of how I look, I think some are scared of me… I guess it doesn't help with my name being Demon."

Looking down sadly, I don't hear the approaching footsteps until I'm suddenly wrapped in an embrace from Sari. I look at her with wide eyes, _how did she get over here?_ "That's so cool Demon! I don't understand why someone won't like you." Optimus nods in agreement. Pulling away from Sari slightly I manage to get out of the embrace, but keeping one hand on her shoulder. Blinking slowly, I smile.

"Thanks guys…you have no idea how that makes me feel. The only other person that didn't laughed or taunted me is my aunt."

Time passes as the trio of us ask questions to each other. I find out a lot about both Sari and the Autobots. Turns out that Sari lives with her dad, who is called Isaac Sumdac. Yeah turns out that Sari's dad owns the robot factory were we first met. Turns out that the Autobots were space bridge repairs before they crashed here on earth, Ratchet is the oldest of the group with bumblebee is the youngest. Also Prowl is what is called a cyber ninja… _I wonder if he has any ninja stars I can nick, err I mean borrow?_

Setting down on Optimus's shoulder I unzip my bag, pulling out two cans of coke and offering one to Sari before opening my own. As the two of us were drinking Optimus decided that it was the perfect time to ask how human babies are made…yeah you can guess our reaction. Let's just say that choking on coke is not a fun pass time.

After regaining my ability to breath I look over to a red faced Sari who's looking at me for help. "Hey don't look at me, he asked you." Snorting I cover my mouth as I laugh. I watch as Sari whispers in Optimus's ear, I clutch my sides, doubling over as he goes wide eyed. After that awkward moment the rest of the day goes smoothly.

Leaning back against the seat, I watch as the world goes by, occasionally joining in with the conservation with Sari and Bumblebee. We pull up to an old factory before climbing out of Bumblebee as the Autobots transform. I give Sari a questioning glace as she states "You guys need a home base, and the ship at the bottom of the lake is way too far away, then I remembered this place."

Stepping inside the building, I pull my I Phone out, shining the touch around the inside. From what I can make out the building is ran down and in need of some repairs. Taking care not to trip over anything I move across the floor. "I think this is what you organics call a real fixer upper." I nod over my shoulder to Bumblebee before falling as the ground shakes, shining my torch I spot Bulkhead sitting down on the ground. Shaking my head, I stand up brushing myself down before continuing my exploration.

The quiet night suddenly erupts as alarms ring out over the air, turning I move over to the exit only to smash my foot on something. Hissing out a curse I grab my foot, hopping on the spot before managing to make in out of the building, limping slightly trying not to put pressure on my sore foot. "I think someone needs our help" I hobble over to were the Autobots transformed, climbing into Bumblebee before strapping myself in.

The alarm is from a burning building, Optimus and Ratchet transform, going to help the firemen that are trying to get the fire under control. I climb out of Bumblebee with Sari as the rest of the Autobots transform. I watch in amazement as the Autobots work as a unit, Bulkhead takes point in front of a group of people destroying any pieces of debris the falls towards them. Prowl is using his jumper jets to stop the fire from covering the only exit as Bumblebee is telling the trapped people that it's safe to exit.

As I'm watching a cracking noise, that's almost drowned out by the fire reaches my ears. My head snaps up and my eyes widen and my pulse quickens as I watch a large slab of concrete from the building falling towards us. Looking to Sari I see that she is frozen looking at the slab that's quickly descending on us, acting on instinct I push Sari to the side, hopefully out of the way of the slab, before turning slightly crouching and throwing my hands up over the top of my head. Instead of being crushed by the slab instead I hear a gun go off, before being showered in small pebbles.

Uncovering my head I look around to see the slab gone, my eyes scan over the Autobots before I'm tackled by Sari. "Oh my god! Demon are you alright?" I nod to her, pulling out of her grip. "But Demon! You could have been killed."

My eyes scan the Autobots confused before landing on Sari, smiling slightly. "I'm fine. Hey Sari, did you see who shot the slab?" Sari shakes her head at my question before looking at the approaching Autobots.

Aces POV

Slowly coming online, the first thing I notice is the dagger from my tail lying just in front of my snout. Shifting onto my front, a light scrapping noise rises as my tail moves from its curled possession around my form. Bringing my front legs under me I push my front up, looking around confused.

I scan my den looking for any intruders that would of work me up, but apart from the run down machines and litter scattered around, the place is empty. Pushing myself to my feet, I'm forced to move my head to the side as bright sunlight burns my optics. As my optics adjust to the light I scan over the many boarded up windows before looking at the one that's shattered.

Moving my audios around I pick up light footsteps and the sound of engines, tail swaying behind me I silently creep towards the front of the building. Peering out, I spot the natives of this planet continuing with their lives, completely unaware of my existence.

Turning back to my den I slowly walk back to the far end of the room, as I reach the middle a familiar energy brushes against my sensors causing me to pause mid step. Curious, I scan my surrounding area. The result of my scan has me turning on the spot, before dashing out of the building, and leaping clear of the wire fence before vanishing within the maze of buildings.

Demons POV

The next morning I was dragged to a ceremony, thanking the Autobots for saving the burning building. Yawning I rub my eyes watching as seven jets fly overhead performing different stunts, I glance sideways as Isaac mentions that he only paid for six, eyes narrowing I set my gaze of the jets again. _Something's wrong,_ my body slowly grows more tense the longer I watch the jets. After the jets fly around the top of the building one of them brakes formation, heading for us.

"It can be." I quickly glance at Ratchet before darting forward, dragging Sari to the side and out of the path of the rouge jet. Rubble scatters over us as I shield Sari before the dust can settle, a transformation sounds and I watch as the jet transforms, landing in front of the Autobots. Keeping Sari shielded behind me, a feeling of danger floods my veins as my eyes land on the dark purple badge on the jet. I watch at the Autobots are slammed into the carriage behind them, by the force of the blast.

A screechy voice rings out from the jet "Greetings Autobots." I shift slightly keeping Sari fully shielded behind me. "Mind is I crash the party?" I continue to stare at the jet, ready to bolt with Sari as the jet stands in front of the downed Autobots. Sari tries to inch around me and forward, but I grab her sleeve, pulling her back.

A Decipticon? Here?" I look over to Optimus as he pushes himself up, along with the others. Something fires from the jets feet and he rises in to the air. "My name is Starscream! Leader of the Decipticons."

I grab Sari by both her shoulders, dragging her back despite her struggles as Bulkheads says "I thought that was Megatron?" I flitch, falling back, taking Sari with me as a blast sends both Bumblebee and Bulkhead in to the side of a building. The pair are pulled free by Optimus and Ratchet just as the top of the building crumbles.

Prowl rushes forward towards Starscream, dodging the shoots that Starscream sends at him. Prowl jumps onto a building, I almost shout for him to move but stop as I notice that Prowl is actually on the side of the building waiting for Starscream to fall into his trap. I stand up, pulling Sari up with me as Starscream falls into the trap. As Starscream passes through the hologram Prowl jumps on his back only to be thrown off towards where me and Sari are stood.

We jump in different directions as Prowl slams into the ground, looking towards Starscream I watch as Optimus grabs Starscream with a grappling hook only to be pulled up into the air as Starscream shoots up high into the air before vanishing, with Optimus in tour.

Quickly running towards the side of the road I take shelter beside a couple of parked cars. I weave my way through them, heading away from the battle only to be flung back as Optimus slams into a van blocking my exit. Stumbling to my feet, I turn heading to an ally only to stop when Starscream points his gun at Sari, Isaac, Captain Fanzone and the Mayor.

 _I need to get his attention, but how?_ Looking around my eyes land on a pile of rubble, running to it I grab a palm sized rock before facing Starscream. Please…Don't miss. Bringing my arm back, I throw the rock forwards, straight at Starscream! A sharp ping rings out as the stone hits him in the back of the head, I swallow suddenly feeling cold as blazing red eyes lock on me.

Behind Starscream I can see Sari and Bumblebee stare wide eyed at me with shock. Sari snaps out of it first shouting. "Demon! Run!" not wasting a moment I dart towards the ally, only to be forced to dive to the left as Starscream tries to grab me with a growl. I avoid being caught by running around his hands and through his legs, as I go to dart into the ally again I'm grabbed forcefully, whimpering from the sudden pressure and pain.

I suddenly feel nauseous as I'm thrusted up as Starscream flies into the air, hovering just out of reach. "Interesting, an organic with red optics." Narrowing my eyes into the deadliest glare I could muster at the time, I meet Starscream's eyes before hissing.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer…Fragger" I spit the last word out, Starscream doesn't reply only narrows his optics, with an unreadable expression on his face. Starscream drags his eyes off me and starts shooting.

"NO!" I struggle in his grip desperately trying to somehow get out, I manage one arm before I freeze, spotting a shot heading for Sari. "Sari! NO!" my cry joins another, and I'm forced to watch as Bumblebee shields Sari from the shot. Bumblebee lands a few feet away, Sari races towards him only for Starscream to grab Bumblebee before she can reach him.

Struggling within the grip I manage to turn enough to see Bumblebee hanging limply from Starscream's grip. "Bumblebee?!" Slamming my hand down on the metal holding me I try to pull myself out, only to be shaken.

Looking down at the Autobots, I whimper quietly my eyes watering from the pain. "Now let's try this again, bring me the All Spark Autobot scum."

"My name is Optimus Prime and I'm prepared to sacrifice my life to defend the All Spark"

"But are you willing to sacrifice theirs?" Starscream hisses out before throwing Bumblebee into the carriage, just narrowly missing the people inside. "You have one mega cycle to bring me the All Spark." My world spins again as Starscream turns, throwing me inside the carriage before picking the carriage up and taking it to the top of Sumdac factory. I yelp as I'm slammed into the ground before rolling to a stop, before I can push myself upright the carriage shakes as it's slammed down on top of the building.

Using one of the seats I pull myself up wincing as pain races up my sides. Glancing out the window, I force down the panic before walking over to Bumblebee, shaking his arm. "Bumblebee?" looking around I try to think through the fuzziness, eye's resting on Isaac I walk over to him with an idea. "Isaac?"

Isaac turns as I say his name "Yes."

"This is your building isn't it?" Isaac nods before I continue "Is there any way down from the roof?" Isaac thinks for a moment.

"Yes there is, by the spire there is the maintenance door." Nodding my thanks I turn heading to the door of the carriage before Isaacs voice stops me. "Where are you going?"

Looking out the door, I answer Isaac without looking at him instead watching Starscream flying around the building. "There is no way I'm going to be a hostage. I'm going to see if I can get the maintenance door open, so we can get down." Seeing my chance as Starscream suddenly flies down, I dart out of the carriage towards the large spire in the middle of the building. Thankfully I'm not spotted, running around the spire I stop in front of a door. Grabbing the handle I pull, only for the door to remain shut. Growling I try again, but come up with the same result.

"The same way you're getting down" hearing Prowls voice I move away from the door, looking around the edge of the spire. I spot Prowl by the side of the carriage holding Isaac, the mayor and Captain Fanzone, while Sari is stood by the door of the carriage.

"This is why I hate machines!" I smile at Captain Fanzones comment as Prowl disappears, taking them back down to the ground. Looking at Sari, I watch as she peers inside the carriage before becoming panicked, looking around.

"Hey Sari!" Sari quickly turns as I jog over to her.

"Demon? Thank goodness you're alright." I nod patting her on the shoulder, before walking into the carriage with Sari close behind me. Stopping by Bumblebee I look over to Sari. "I tried waking him, but I didn't work. Maybe your key thing will work?"

Sari nods before climbing on Bumblebee "Please let this work" I watch as Sari puts the key in Bumblebees head before turning it. I flinch as Bumblebee wakes up, slamming his head into the roof of the carriage. "Wow! When you wake up, you really wake up."

Smiling to myself I put my hands in my hoddie pocket, only for my eyes to fly open. Quickly pulling my hands out I pat down all my pockets, growing more afraid, quickly looking around the carriage my eyes dart outside the carriage door before I rush out. "Demon where are you going?"

 _Please let it be there_ racing towards the spire I shout over my shoulder at Sari and Bumblebee. "My I Phones gone, I think I dropped it!" Running around the spire I breathe a sigh as my eyes land on the black case next to the door. _Thank god, it's here._

Picking the case up I hold it in my hand a moment before slipping it back into my pocket, just as I turn I hear the sound of an engine approaching. Coming around the spire I stop, watching as Starscream flies up, transforming before firing towards the carriage. "Sari!" I freeze as the carriage is pushed forward from the blasts and starts to slide of the edge of the building, before Prowl and Bumblebee grabs hold of the carriage trying to stop it from falling.

Snapping out of what held me in place I race forward towards the carriage. "Demon, stay there!" I stumble to a stop as Bumblebee shouts. Suddenly I'm thrown back as Starscream shoots Bumblebee and Prowl sending them off the side of the building with the carriage. I completely freeze, losing my ability to move as two words run through my mind. _Please…No._

I don't know how long I sat frozen on the roof of the building, hoping that this is just a bad dream and that I'm gonna wake up at any moment. Suddenly the atmosphere changes, becoming denser as a prickling sensation almost like pins and needles spreads across my body. Rising to my knees I turn slightly looking over my shoulder as the sensation grows, making me unconfutable. Loose pebbles are flung aside as I desperately scoot backwards, unaware of the nearing roof edge. Stood in front of me, head lowered and eyes a blaze is a large mechanical Panther!

* * *

 **Annnd a cliff hanger! yeah Ace and Demon have finally met face to face.**

 **Ok I wanted to explain Demon a bit more. Firstly she is Albino, and her hair is white with black streaks running through it. However she get picked on due to her appearance.**

 **Also Demon is protective of her I Phone and the reason for this will be explained later in the story.**


	6. Transform and Roll Out - Part 31

**Sorry for the long delay in updating. My course work caught up to me, but thankfully I'm done :)**

 **have to say i** **'ve had to rewrite this chapter twice and I'm still not fully happy with it, I just don't know what it is?**

 **any way same disclaimer as before. I don't own Transformers.**

 **Fave follow and review if you want.**

 **Reviewers**

 **Guest: Yeah Demon is a girl, just realised that I haven't mentioned it in the story before so my bad. I can't tell you have pleased I am at being you favourite author at the moment, and I'll fight to remain your favourite. (Grabs rocket Launcher)**

 **Yeah about Predacons, not all have wings and can breath fire,** **this is one of the things that annoyed me when I watched the Predacons rising movie as all the Predacons shown including the Terrarcons were flyers. If you look at some of the old Transformers comics you will see the old Predacons.**

 **For this story I've broke the Predacons into two main groups, the flyers that can breath fire (These are inspired from Beast Hunters.) and the ground base fighters that Ace is included in (These are inspired by the comics.)**

 **Also about adding another Predacon in the story. Sadly I'm only gonna have Ace in this one that follows the animated series.** **BUT I am planning to have another story that follows after this one and I was planning to have more Predacons in it so I'll be happy to name one Night Shade for you :)**

* * *

Aces POV

I continue watching the youngling backing away from me, as the youngling nears the edge of the building I growl lowly in my throat. The youngling flinches but freezes, the stones that are caught under my paws crunch as I slowly approach. I stop at the edge of the building, the youngling remains still as I look down on the chaos below.

As I watch the fight below my scanners are gently brushed once again, head snapping to the side I finally locate what I came here to find. I watch as the yellow Autobot drives away from the Decipticon carrying the All Spark. Engine growling I turn my attention on getting down, the height could cause some damage if I try to jump but if I could somehow brake my fall… tail sharply sweeping behind me I lock onto the building across from me.

Turning I pause as I watch the youngling sitting on the ground, watching me with a confused look. Sighing through my vents I quickly snatch her from the ground before she could react, a quiet whimper is the only sound she makes as she hangs from my jaws by her hoodie. Resuming my plan I swiftly move over to the large spire in the middle of the building, before turning and racing towards the edge of the roof.

Pinning my audios against my head as I leap, I groan as the youngling screams. My frame comes to a sudden jolt as I latch onto the side of the building with my front claws, sending sparks flying while the rubble, ripped loose by my claws shatters upon impact of the ground. I hold firm, sliding partly down the building before coming to a stop.

Head moving from side to side I scan my surroundings, before pushing against the building with my hind legs and unhooking my claws, I flip myself around in the air before landing quietly on my paws. Drooping the youngling about a foot from the ground I swiftly move over her and head down the road, sharply turning by the overpass I dart between the buildings.

The buildings are a blur as I streak past them, tail swinging sharply to keep my balance. The sound of gunfire sounds from my right, as I turn the concreate of the ground is ripped up from my claws as I charge in the direction of the sounds. My tail lashes out behind me as my audios point forward, tracking the sounds.

As I turn at another building I'm almost thrown off my feet by a large energy force, instead of falling I slide slightly, slamming into the side of a building. Moments after the blast a large cloud of dust descends on the city, covering everything in debris. I grunt, forcing air from my vents to clear the dust clogging them.

"I have had enough of toying with you puny Autobots!" Audios flicking forward, I pull myself from the damaged building, shaking the loose dust off my frame. Head tilted slightly I head down a half destroyed street, following the voice that sounded just moments ago.

The sight that greets me is not a good one. Optics flickering from each figure I count five Autobots and a lone Decipticon seeker, my optics narrow in annoyance. _With the numbers, the Autobots should have scrapped the Decipticon by now, but yet it's the Decipticon that has the Autobots at his mercy. Pathetic._

"The All Spark is mine" Biting back a snarl, I swiftly slip out of my hiding spot. Keeping low to the ground, using the rubble thrown around as cover I silently make my way to the unsuspecting Decipticon.

I stop between an overturned van and the building behind the seeker, audios pinned against my head I look up at the seeker. Shifting my stance slightly I wait for the right moment, the Decipticon flies slightly to the left as he aims the All Spark. Optics narrowing instantly, my tail lashes out striking the side of the van and alerting the others of my presence. With a vicious snarl I pounce.

Leaping towards the side of the building, hooking my front paws into the grooves of the building I place my hind legs flat against the wall. Pushing most of my power into my back legs I launch myself back into the air, twirling around and latching myself, claws first onto the Decipticons back.

The Decipticon shouts as I land on his back, quickly digging my claws into his shoulder plates I pull myself up to rest between his wings. My claws lock, securing me to the struggling seeker. Swinging my tail around I slice the seeker along his arm, the All Spark drops to the ground below as the seeker hisses from pain. Growling I lash my tail back, the dagger clipping the underside of the wing sending shudders of pain through the frame that I'm holding onto. Ripping my claws from the seekers shoulders I jump off, landing beside the All Spark.

Standing behind the All Spark I stay slightly crouched, placing one paw on top of the All Spark I lower my head, hissing as my optics narrow. My tail curls protectively around the All Spark, as the armour resting between my shoulders rise aggressively.

"What the frag is that!?" The Seeker shrieks, pointing his weapon at me before firing. Growling I fire four rounds from the guns mounted on my hips, the first two rounds take out the oncoming shoot leaving a cloud of smoke. The next two rounds rip through the cloud of smoke and strike the seeker.

The seeker falls from the shots, following my instinct I rush forward intending to finish him. Before he hits the ground he rights himself flying back into the air. As he rises I lash out with my claws, catching his lower legs leaving a few rather painful looking scratches.

My audios flick to the side as I watch the seeker, turning my head I spot the Prime making his way over to the All Spark. Racing forward I flick my tail, launching the dagger on the end at the Prime. The dagger falls short of its target instead imbedding in the ground just in front of him, the Prime has just enough time to glance at the dagger, before he is flung back as I slam in to him.

Widening my stance I watch as the Prime pushes himself back upright, the dagger swiftly reattaches to my tail as I slowly sweep it across the ground behind me. Keeping my optics on the Autobots I slowly back away until my hind legs clip the All Spark.

"What is it?" Turning my head, my optics lock onto the yellow Autobot who's watching me.

"I don't know! Just whack it!" My frame tenses as the green one, runs past the smaller yellow one, charging right at me with a wrecking ball.

"Bulkhead wait!" The Primes shout rings out before I lunge at Bulkhead with a snarl, easily ducking under the oncoming wreaking ball before pouncing, and slamming Bulkhead to the ground on his back, curling my claws around his chest armour, hissing.

"Hey! Get off him!" The yellow Autobot fires his stingers at me, jumping off Bulkhead the stinger shot sails harmlessly under me, flipping in the air I land beside the All Spark. I flinch as the wrecking ball lands on Bulkhead.

"Everyone stop." My audios flick to my right as a calm voice speaks up, slightly turning my head my gaze settles on the black and gold Autobot. "It's guarding the All Spark." My gaze stays on the black and gold Autobot who keeps my gaze before drifting over the others. The Prime is in front of me, holding an axe. Bulkhead and the yellow Autobot are watching me from my left, the yellow one still has his stingers out. The medic stands further back from the prime, mouth hanging open, trying to form words.

"If it's guarding the All Spark then how are we supposed to get it back?" My optics snap back to Bulkhead who is rubbing the side of his head. Blowing air through my vents, I snort narrowing my optics as my frame tenses.

Suddenly I jump to the side as the ground where I was stood explodes, scattering concreate through the air. Head swinging around my optics narrow to dangerous slits as the seeker flies out of the cloud of dust, holding the All Spark.

Growling, bearing my fangs I rush forwards. The seeker fires a concentrated beam from the All Spark, ducking under the beam I close the distance between us. As I near the seeker I jump, claws outstretched, but before I can land my attack I'm slammed in the chest by the same beam from the All Spark. Yelping, I'm thrown back into a building before falling to the ground, with the remains of the buildings wall collapsing on top on me.

Demons POV

Panting hard I dart around another corner before skidding to a stop. Ducking down I dart behind a car before peering over the bonnet. Starscream is nowhere to be seen, but stood by the All Spark is the mechanical panther!

"I don't know! Just whack it!" My eyes widen as Bulkhead charges ahead, wrecking ball swinging.

"Bulkhead wait!" At Optimus's shout the panther launches forward, ducking under the wrecking ball before slamming into Bulkheads chest, knocking him flat on his back and pinning him down.

"Hey! Get off him!" I watch as Bumblebee transforms his hands into his stringers before firing at the panther. Just as bumblebee fires, the panther jumps up into the air back flipping once before landing beside the All Spark again. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't as serious as Bulkhead is hit by his own wrecking ball.

"Everyone stop!" The panther looks at Prowl "It's guarding the All Spark." The panther keeps staring at Prowl before slowly looking at the other Autobots.

"If it's guarding the All Spark then how are we supposed to get it back?" Bulkhead rubs the side of his head confused, the panthers eyes narrow slightly as it somehow snorts.

The ground by the All Spark blows up and the panther vanishes within the cloud, my eyes widen and I duck down behind the car as Starscream swoops down into the cloud. Moving to the back of the car, I watch as Starscream flies high into the air holding the All Spark.

With a growl the panther reappears, claws striking the ground sending small sparks up as it runs towards Starscream. Starscream reacts by shooting a beam of light from the All Spark, aiming for the panther, the beam slams into the ground, ripping up the concreate and soil as the panther dodges it by ducking under the beam. The panther jumps, reaching its front paws towards Starscream. A second beam is shot from the All Spark and strikes the panther in the middle of its chest, flinging it back through the air and into the building behind me.

Eyes widening I gulp before running around the back of the car as the panther falls to the ground, I jump away from the car as the panther lands partly on the front of it before both it and half of the car are buried under the collapsed wall.

Another blast goes off knocking me off my feet and slamming me into the back of the car. Using the car to pull myself up I groan, loose dust falls from my hoddie as I stumble forward coughing. Blinking my eyes I look around, stopping as I spot Optimus hanging from the side of a billboard by his axe, held in his other hand is the All Spark. Time seems to freeze as I watch helplessly as Optimus slips, crashing into the ground.

"Optimus NO!" I grit my teeth, ignoring the sharp pain in my side as I run over to where Optimus fell. Coming to the edge of the crater that was made as Optimus fell, I slide down the side before climbing over the rubble to Optimus's side.

"Optimus?" Sari comes to a stop next to me, tears filling her eyes.

"So this is what it feels like to be a hero." Sari brakes down crying as Optimus turns grey, screwing my eyes closed, I turn my head away fighting the tears. My nails cutting into the palm of my hands as my hands clench into fists.

I open my eyes as footsteps reach my ears, looking to the side I see the rest of the Autobots, Ratchet walks over to Optimus scanning him before shaking his head. Clenching my jaw, my shoulders start to shake. _No. Please no._

"He went to protect the All Spark, that's what matters." My eyes snap over to Prowl who's stood by the All Spark. I'm forced to look at the ground as my vision starts to blur.

"No. He can't be gone." Rapidly blinking my eyes, I look over to Sari before looking at Optimus. A single tear runs down my cheek. _No, not again…I can't lose someone again._

Ratchet is the one to speak up, voice saddened. "There is nothing we can do." Placing a hand on Optimus's arm, my other covers my face. _Why? Why does the…NO they must be something we can do._

My eyes snap open, Sari jumps at my shout. "Sari, your key! Your key helped Prowl maybe it'll save Optimus." Sari nods determined, before climbing on top of Optimus.

"Optimus didn't give up and nether are we" Optimus's chest opens as Sari pulls her key from around her neck, before placing it to Optimus's chest and turning it. Optimus is cloaked in a light blue light that also covers the All Spark, the light fades revelling Optimus again but this time not grey. I watch as Optimus opens his eyes.

"Is this the well of All Sparks?" At the sound of his voice I smile, leaning my head against his arm while saying a silent thank you.

"No silly, it's Detroit." Lifting my head my smile widens as I hear Sari's answer, using the back of my hand I wipe at my eyes.

"Hey, I thought you only did that leaking thing when you're sad?"

Sari looks at Optimus, smile widening as she wipes her eyes. "You guys have so much to learn about humans."

Slamming my hand down with enough force to gain Optimus's attention, my eyes rise meeting his. "Don't ever do that again."

Sari moves off of Optimus's chest, jumping down and letting Ratchet scan Optimus. Just as Ratchet completes his scan Bumblebee's voice calls out. "Umm guys?" Turning, I spot Bumblebee standing near the collapsed wall with his stingers out, pointing at the rubble. "The panther thing's gone."

Tearing my eyes from the rubble I look around confused. _Where'd it go?_ "What was that thing?" Bulkhead askes, also looking around.

Ratchet sighs gaining everyone's attention, while running his hand over his face. "I have an idea, I'll tell you once we get the All Spark back to the ship…I only hope I'm wrong." The last part was groaned.

Me, Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl returned to the base, Ratchet and Prime returned the All Spark back to their ship first before joining us in the base. Crossing my arms over my chest, leaning slightly against Prowls leg I look up at Ratchet.

Ratchet sighs before starting "That creature that we saw was a Predacon."

"Hang on, ain't Predacons just a bedtime story for sparklings?" Bumblebee interrupts Ratchet, earning himself a glare from the medic.

"If you would stop interrupting me then I'll tell you." Ratchet snaps, as Bumblebee rubs the back of his head. "No Predacons existed before the Great War, However they were wiped out near the end of the war."

"They were never mentioned at the academy." Ratchet runs his hand over his face as he looks at Optimus.

"The few records on them were destroyed during the war. All records were destroyed in the war, the only bots that knew about them were the ones that came face to face with one, and lived."

"But if Predacons are extinct, why is there one in Detroit?" I glance at Sari as she takes a step closer to Ratchet

"I don't know, but there is something unusual about this one."

Pushing myself from Prowls leg I walk forward slightly, head tilted to the side. "What's unusual about it?"

"Predacons are mindless killers, hunting whatever they can. But this one was different…" I watch as Ratchet trails off. After a short pause, just as I'm about to ask Ratchet about the Predacon again, Ratchet starts to talk again "During the war, Predacons used their claws and teeth to fight. But this one, it had an upgraded weapon system as well as the upgrade on its tail."

"Could it be a threat to the humans?" Ratchet looks over to Optimus.

"Yes Optimus, I believe it is a serious threat to the humans."

Optimus nods, before facing the others. "Ok, we need to find this Predacon before it can harm any humans. Autobots transform and-"

I speak up interrupting Optimus "I don't think she's dangerous. She could have easily killed me but she didn't."

"She?" looking up at Prowl I nod, before looking over at Sari.

"You know when I was on the roof and Starscream shoot the carriage off the top." Sari nods "well… she was up there as well. She could have easily thrown me off, but she didn't. That's how I got down, she brought me down." I shiver slightly at the memory.

Sari looks at me wide eyed. "What do you mean she brought you down?"

Wrapping my arms around myself I answer "She kind of jumped off the roof…with me."

Sari's smiles, eyes widening with excitement. "Wow Demon, that sounds amazing. What was it like?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shoot a glare at Sari. "Let me tell you something, being hung god knows how high **over** the edge of a building, in the **jaws** of a mechanical panther, is **not** amazing. Especially when you're terrified of heights." I say the last part in a whisper hoping that no one heard it, however by the look that the Autobots are giving me I think they heard me.

"Why do you call the Predacon a she?" looking up at Prowl again I shrug.

"She just looks like a she."

Optimus take a step forward, looking at me. "The Predacon is a threat to the humans Demon. We need to find it before it can hurt someone." Looking at the ground I stay silent. "Autobots! Transform and roll out."

I watch as the Autobots transform and drive out of the factory to search for the Predacon. Sighing I continue to stare at the ground before groining and face palming.

"What's wrong Demon?" Removing my hand from my face I look over to Sari.

"My ride home… just left!"


End file.
